1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to device positioning systems and methods, and particularly to a electronic device and a method for locating WIFI devices adjacent to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In WIFI networks, an electronic device can communicate wirelessly with one or more communication devices, such as WIFI devices. The devices may be a laptop computer, a handheld computer, a mobile telephone, a PDA device, or any electronic device that is capable of connecting wirelessly to a WIFI network. The WIFI network typically has an indoor signal range of one hundred to three hundred feet, and the signal strength of the indoor WIFI network degrades as the distance increases. Also, an outdoor signal range for the outdoor WIFI network is approximately one thousand feet, and the signal strength of the outdoor WIFI network also degrades as the distance increases. One problem associated with access to the WIFI network is that it is sometimes difficult for a user of the electronic device to locate WIFI devices in a geographic location near to the electronic device.